The Matchmaker
by ihearttheboy
Summary: It’s Valentines Day at Capeside High and the school has set up its very own matchmaking service. The results are in and the creekers are left scrambling for damage control. ---- Be Nice. It's my 1st DC fanfic
1. Chapter One

Title: The Matchmaker  
  
Author's Note: My first Dawson's Creek fan fiction ever. I would really like feedback (positive or negative) on this fic so I know that I'm heading in the right direction.  
  
Summery: It's Valentines Day at Capeside High and the school has set up its very own matchmaking service. The results are in and the creekers are left scrambling for damage control.  
  
Time: February of Season Three  
  
Joey Potter's head snapped up from her second period english class book called 'The Stone Angel'. Two short, loud rings of the school's bell signaled the end of second period and the beginning of lunch.  
  
"All right class," Mr. Latchlock said. "Tonight's homework includes the reading of Chapter four of the Stone Angel and the assigned questions for chapter three."  
  
Joey gathered up her books and walked out of class with the rest of her classmates of second period english.  
  
Andie McPhee walked up to Joey and handed her a sheet full of questions.  
  
"What is the Andie?" Joey asked. "A survey for the year book?"  
  
"Wrongo. It's a match maker survey."  
  
"A match maker survey?" Joey asked skeptically.  
  
Andie nodded excitedly. "Every year, the student council does something to celebrate Valentines Day. Match making is this years' thing."  
  
"Oh right. Forgot. I remember last years' idea. When Kenny Reiling decided for everyone to do an on-line dating chat and Mary-Beth ended up having a fifty year old guy stalking her and stealing her underwear off of her clothes line?" Joey said. "No thanks. I'll pass."  
  
"Oh, come one Joey," Andie prodded. "This could be fun. This could be your chance to find the man of your dreams."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks," Joy commented. "I've had enough problems with the male species for the past month without having to go search out more trouble."  
  
"Joey," Andie started. "Haven't you ever wondered that this might be you're chance to get Dawson back?"  
  
"Andie, in case you haven't noticed, Dawson and I are currently on Hiatus right now. He told me flat out that he didn't want me. Understand?" Joey asked irritated. "Besides. What good could I stupid little match making survey do anyway?"  
  
"Well you could take the test and make sure that the answers you right down would match Dawson's and Volia! It proves that you're soul mates and he'll come running back to you. Great idea, eh?"  
  
"I guess so. But I'm not sure if I even want to get back together with Dawson."  
  
Joey looked down at the flyer. "But what if I don't get Dawson? Then what?"  
  
"Then we break into the office and switch the results. It's that easy. Now come one Jo. What's the worse thing that can happen?"  
  
"We get caught and get a record and stuck in Capeside forever?"  
  
Andie sighed. "Trust me Joey. Do you think that I'd ever let anything happen to my record, let alone anyone else's?"  
  
"I still don't see the point," Joey complained. "If Dawson and I are meant to be together, then I would feel it and I'm just not feeling it."  
  
"Joey. This is just for some fun. What harm could it do? Besides, if things between you and Dawson don't work out for some reason, you'll get to see some other of Capeside's Cuties that you're compatible with."  
  
Joey glanced at Pacey and Dawson chatting away and eating lunch. Andie saw this. "Don't worry," Andie assured Joey. "I asked Jack to have them do the test as well."  
  
"And Jack agreed to this?" Joey asked skeptically.  
  
"All right. I said I'd help him with his math homework."  
  
"Okay," Joey relented. "Got a pen?"  
  
Andie clapped her hands excitedly. "You won't regret this."  
  
"I hope not," Joey said as she filled out the survey question by question.  
  
When Joey had finally finished the questions, Andie took the paper.  
  
"I'll hand it in for you. Now, don't you worry Jo. I have everything under control."  
  
Joey watched as her friend skipped down the hall towards the library and couldn't help but feel like she was sinking. "I hope so Andie," she muttered to herself. "For your sake and mine." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Author's Note: Not much. I don't own anything to do with Dawson's Creek. I apologize for the shortness of chapters.  
  
Jess: I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I plan to continue for as long as I can. I hope it's Pacey too-. I'm not sure it's going to be Joey/Anyone at this point because it's before Stolen Kisses. And I don't think Joey knows that she doesn't yet. Not quite sure on that. But if its anyone, I'll be Pacey. Is that okay? I'm still green when it comes to writing DC fanfic.

Dawson and Pacey looked over the sheets of paper that Jack gave them.  
  
"So Pacey?" Dawson said. "Jack just gave this to you?"  
  
"Yeah. He just handed it to me and ran."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It looks like some sort of survey."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I guess for a matchmaking service. The student council every year does this lame attempt to make Valentine's Day a celebration for love and romance."  
  
"I disagree. I love Valentines Day. I think this matchmaking idea is great. What could be more romantic then two people who never knew each other existed taking something as simple as a test to find a person who you could be destined for. It's new, exciting and completely romantic."  
  
"Oh come on Dawson. You of all people should know that Valentines' Day is just some idea that corporate America made up to make some extra dough off us poor men making women think that they should have a day to be worshipped," Pacey said.  
  
Dawson smiled at him friend. "I think this is just what we need."  
  
"Listen D-man," Pacey explained. "I'm all for this experiencing life that you'd been going on about but there's one little problem...."  
  
"What could that be?"  
  
Pacey pointed to where Joey and Andie were sitting. "What about the results?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"What about if you happen to get matched with a certain girl who lives down the creek?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Then I guess there's nothing I can do about that. I've told Joey my feelings towards her and there's nothing else to say?"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing. What am I supposed to say? Listen man, you should try this too?"  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Well, since you broke up with Andie and your little episode with Jen, you're love life has hardly been active to say the least."  
  
"I'd rather not Dawson."  
  
"Why not? What's the worse that could happen?"  
  
"Let's see. I could take the test and get paired up with Andie."  
  
"And what's so wrong with that?"  
  
"Are you blind Dawson?"  
  
Dawson gave him Pacey an _'I don't understand'_ look.  
  
"Don't you see what would happen if I got Andie for my result. It would give her a whole new reason to try and get us back together and I just don't want that right now."  
  
"Don't worry about it. What are the chances of you getting her anyway? There are a hundred girls in this school. You're bound to get someone else."  
  
"And what makes you so sure of that?"  
  
"And what makes you so sure that I won't get Joey."  
  
"Because Joey isn't exactly the type to take these sorts of tests."  
  
"When did you suddenly become the expect on what Joey likes and doesn't like?"  
  
"I'm not," Pacey said. "I'm just saying that Andie is a hundred times more likely to do this sort of this. After all, she was the one who wanted to run for class president last year."  
  
"All right. You got a point. But you should still do this?"  
  
"Why Dawson? Why should I subject myself to this test when all that's going to happen is that I'll be paired with a cheerleader and become the joke of the week to them?"  
  
"I don't know Pace. I've got to run. You might just meet the woman of your dreams."  
  
Dawson took off and left Pacey sitting there pondering over his test. He looked over at Joey. "I think I might already have." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Author's Notes: I'm making Rob a little younger so he's a senior in Capeside High. That's all. Kay? Oh, and I hate this chapter. I experienced writer's block right in the middle of it.  
  
Yuki's Angel: I'm really glad you liked it. But Mushroom?  
  
Jess: I just read your autobiography. I think it's completely neat that you live not to far from me. I mean, just over an hour away. Well, an hour isn't far to be because I'm a Bruce County hick and it takes an hour to get anywhere.  
  
Rob smiled as he saw Joey Potter coming down the hallway towards him and smiled. Joey saw his smiled and scowled in response.  
  
"Hey Potter," Rob said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"None of your business," Joey responded.  
  
"Touché," Rob said. He saw Joey holding a paper behind her back. Rob reached for it and snatched it away from her. "What's this Potter?"  
  
"Give it back," Joey demanded. "It's not yours."  
  
Joey made a desperate attempt to get the paper back but to no avail. Rob read the paper over.  
  
"I never pictured you as the type to play matchmaker," Rob commented. "But then again, you are a liberated women these days. I mean with Golden-Boy Dawson out of the picture, I thought that you might be looking for a suitable replacement."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Joey said. "I'd rather date a sewer rat."  
  
"Ouch. Don't get all sensitive on me," Rob said.  
  
Rob smirked. "Unlike you're like little Andie who doesn't know whether she's coming or going."  
  
"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that," Joey said.  
  
"Well you know as well as everyone else that she has a history," Rob smirked.  
  
"Shut up Rob," Joey snapped. "Andie may have made some mistakes but at least she's a good friend."  
  
"I could be your good friend," Rob said.  
  
"I'd rather be friends with a snake then with you," Joey said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rob said. "I mean, you came friends with Pacey pretty quick."  
  
Joey frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I'm just saying that maybe that's why you and Andie are sometimes so cold to each other."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm stopping it."  
  
Joey spun around and started to walk away when she bumped into Pacey. Rob let out a small laugh.  
  
"Hey Jo," Pacey said. "Where you heading?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Oh. I was just about to hand in this survey," Pacey said.  
  
Pacey looked at Rob and glared. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"I don't know Pace," Joey said.  
  
"I'm here because my sister is gone away for the week with her boyfriend and I've taken over the position of class president for a week."  
  
"And the board is allowing this?" Pacey asked.  
  
"His mother is on the school board, remember?"  
  
"Oh," Rob said. "So I see you've done your research. I'll take both quizzes now."  
  
"No way am I giving this to you," Joey said.  
  
"Do you actually think that I have some interest in your boring, pathetic lives?"  
  
"Yes. Especially when it involves tormenting me."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Because you have nothing to do in your otherwise boring, pathetic life?"  
  
"That really hurts Potter," Rob mocked.  
  
"No way. I'll just put mine in the box."  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
"What?" Joey said amazed. "You're giving in that easily?"  
  
"I don't care about your melodramatic lives anymore."  
  
Joey shrugged and put hers and Andie's survey in the sealed metal box. Pacey put his and Dawson's in as well.  
  
Joey glared at Rob and said, "Let's go Pacey."  
  
Rob just snickered. Then he smiled evilly as he watched Dawson and Andie happily chatting away. "Let the matchmaking begin." 


End file.
